Paw Patrol Misson Paw 1
by skykawaii41
Summary: The Galatic Rangers join The Paw Patrol In a mission to save Sweetie


**A/N: This is my very first missiom PAW story. Now, my mission PAW titles will be in numbers' order when posted, their real titles will be in the story or if these will be multi-chapter stories, then in the first chapter. Just like a story posted by pokerninja2, it will feature Karone, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, Leo, Damon and Kai helping the PAW Patrol and Sweetie in a different light becuase I share the same when it comes to Sweetie. Now, like my last story, this will contain things not suitable for children.**  
 **Also this and a few other stories will not have any family reunions. But despite that it should be great. Enjoy.**  
 **MISSION PAW: A VILLAIN TO THE RESCUE**

 **It's a sunny afternoon in Adventure bay, and the pups were doing the ordinary: hide-and-seek, tag, pup pup boogie and so on. Zuma, however, was trying to catch his sister, Aqua. Their version of tag was 'tickle tag'; meaning if Zuma catches her, he would also tickle her. While they were playing, the adults were asleep on the balcony while Ryder watched them. Then, Ryder's pup-pad rang.**  
 **"Ryder here."**  
 **The big screen turned on and the Earl of Barkingburg appeared on the screen. "Ryder, sorry to bother, but we have an emergency." He said.**  
 **"What's wrong?" Ryder asked.**  
 **Then, the Earl turned the phone so Ryder could see the princess of Barkingburg crying in her throne. "The princess' royal pup is missing. She hasn't left the dog house yesterday, but when we went to check on her, she wasn't there. We're worried something might happen to her."**  
 **"Don't worry, we're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed as he called robo-dog.**  
 **"Robo-dog, it's go time!" He said before summoning the pups.**  
 **Meanwhile, the pups stopped playing and were on the way to the Lookout. Then, their pup-tags went off.**  
 **"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!"**  
 **"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the plane, only for Marshall to crash into the others. After that, the team took off. However, Linda, Misty, Azura( who became the new water rescuer shortly after Duke reunited with his family) and Miranda were in their normal gear while the original 6 pups weren't, leaving them confused.**  
 **"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.**  
 **"Lost Galaxy Rangers, ready for action, Zordon!" Leo announced.**  
 **"Okay guys, I know you're probably confused about this, but I'll come to that shortly. But first, the Earl of Barkingburg called. The princess' royal pup has gone missing." The pups began mumbling, but Chase was the one to be suspicious about that theory, since she's a villain. She was always up to no good, but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.**  
 **"Don't worry, we'll find her. An extraordinary mission like this requires extraordinary gear and vehicles. This is a Mission PAW!" Ryder exclaimed as the four became shocked.**

 **Upon arrival at their HQ, Kendrix, Miranda, Misty and Azura were amazed by the size of it. They were even more amazed when they saw the other pups in different gear.**  
 **"Okay, pups, before we can find Sweetie, we need to search the castle for clues. So for this mission, I need…" Ryder said as he scrolled the pup-pad wrist watch.**  
 **"Chase, I need you to sniff around Sweetie's dog house to find clues."**  
 **"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.**  
 **"Skye, I need you to use the sky-cycle to search Barkingburg from the air."**  
 **"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted.**  
 **"Kendrix, you'll do the same as Skye, but use your own wings."**  
 **"I was born to fly!" Kendrix shouted.**  
 **"The rest of you search the castle. Mission PAW is on a roll!" As Ryder said that, The Mission PAW cruiser emerged from the floor, the pups prepared and were off.**  
 **Meanwhile, in the bread warehouse, a man was checking out the perimeter to be sure no one was coming. Then, he turned around and approached the prisoner, who was just waking up. But not any prisoner, but rather the royal pup.**  
 **"Wh-what? Where am I?" Sweetie asked as she looked around.**  
 **"You're in the bread warehouse, where no one can find you." The man said. When Sweetie tried to move, she couldn't. She became aware she got pup-napped.**  
 **"What did you do to me?" She demanded.**  
 **The man quickly walked to her and knelt down. "I'd advise you not to ask too much. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. At least not physically. But as for your lower region," As he said that, Sweetie became afraid. "Well, that's going to meet someone of my own soon." When he walked away, Sweetie started quietly whimpering. I hate to say this, but I sure hope the PAW Patrol finds me in time. She thought.**

 **After searching the castle and Sweetie's dog house, Ryder and the pups shared what they found and all lead to one conclusion. They turned to the Earl and the princess.**  
 **"According to the clues, Sweetie has been pup-napped." Chase said, making the princess cry louder. Her little naughty pup got pup-napped. Chase's villain theories were proven wrong. The villainous pup was pup-napped and probably tortured. Ryder already informed Skye and Miranda about the pup-napping and were waiting. Then, Ryder got a call.**  
 **"What's up, Skye?"**  
 **"I searched the North area, nothing."**  
 **"Okay, keep looking." Ryder replied before hanging up.**  
 **"Ryder, you never told us about that pup. Who is Sweetie?" Azura asked.**  
 **"Sweetie is princess' royal pup. She's also a mischievous pup who attempted to become the queen. Once, she took the crown and blamed Chase for that. Then, she tried using remote controlled suits of armor to scare the princess off. And lastly, she tried taking the royal throne and stole the Air Patroller." As Ryder explained that, Misty, Azura and Linda's jaws dropped. They never knew that pup was a villain. Then, Miranda called Ryder.**  
 **"Yes, Miranda?"**  
 **"Ryder, I found the warehouse close to shore." The Earl quickly got to the screen.**  
 **"That's an old bread warehouse. No one uses it anymore due to being out of power."**  
 **"Do you think the pup-napper could be there, Ryder?" Miranda asked.**  
 **"Only one way to find out. Tell Skye to sneak inside and see what she can find. Have her report if she sees anything." Ryder answered, earning a nod from Miranda as the call ended.**

 **Skye managed to sneak into the warehouse unnoticed and was searching it, being sure not to get seen. When she finally found Sweetie, she saw her tied up to a chair with a man close by.**  
 **"Ryder, I found them. Sweetie is tied up and there's the pup-napper close by. I don't think he's armed, but I don't want to take any chances." Skye whispered.**  
 **"Okay, Skye. See what you can do while I gather the others." Ryder replied.**  
 **"Got it." Skye said before ending the call.**  
 **She looked up just in time to see the pup-napper leave, but not before pulling a bandana over Sweetie's mouth. She quietly went over to her. Sweetie didn't know Skye was inside until she felt the bandana being pulled down and turned her head.**  
 **"Skye?!" She exclaimed quietly. "Man, am I glad to see you. How did you find me?"**  
 **"It made the most sense since the bread warehouse was shut down." Skye answered.**  
 **"Oh, I get it. Please, get me out of here. That guy wants to play with my 'region', whatever that means." Sweetie pleaded.**  
 **Skye's eyes went wide. "You mean, he wants to rape you?"**  
 **Sweetie was shocked. "Rape me? Oh, God. By the way, I'm sorry for the way I behaved and what I did to Chase."**  
 **"I'll forgive you, but the one you should apologize to is Chase. Now, let me…" Before Skye could finish, Sweetie heard footsteps coming this way. She had to act fast.**  
 **"Skye, quickly put the bandana back! I don't want him to become suspicious." Sweetie quietly exclaimed.**  
 **Skye nodded and did what she was told before she hid behind the crates. The man came back, but with a mobile bed that had ropes.**

 **WARNING: The following is not suitable for children.**

 **"If you try to escape when I untie you, you'll regret it." He said as he untied her and placed her on the bed before tying her up on her back. When he was done, all of Sweetie's paws were spread out. The man quickly undid his pants and underwear and climbed onto the bed and over Sweetie. She looked at the man's member. She was really afraid of feeling it inside her. She closed her eyes, but then felt kisses on her neck. She opened her eyes to see the man kissing her. Sweetie felt really uncomfortable with that, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Then, the man moved from kissing to touching the royal pup everywhere on her belly, even wiggling his finger over it, making Sweetie giggle.**  
 **"Hehehehehhe! Stop that! Hehehehe! T-that tickles!" Her giggles were then replaced with a gasp as she felt him inside her. The man thrusted slowly so to not accidently hurt her. But, not even 15 seconds later, he yelled in pain upon feeling someone biting his leg. He pulled out and fell off the bed as the figure stopped biting. He quickly dressed himself up and looked at the bed to see Skye.**  
 **"Who are you? And how did you enter?" he asked.**  
 **"Doesn't matter. Leave this pup alone!" Skye said sternly.**  
 **"Two females? I'll deal with you both, then!" Shouted the man as he charged at Skye, who sprayed sleeping gas at him, making him fall asleep. She then turned to Sweetie.**  
 **"I heard your giggles and thought you might need help." She said with a smile as she untied her. But no sooner did she untie her, Sweetie immediately pulled her in for a hug, surprising the cokcapoo in the process.**  
 **"Thank you so much! I thought I was going to moan after how much he was kissing and raping me!" Sweetie exclaimed as the others ran inside. Chase quickly approached her.**  
 **"Well, it seems you're okay. Can you confirm?" He asked.**  
 **"Aside from nearly getting raped, I'm fine. And Chase? About what I did when we first met… I'm really sorry." Sweetie replied with her head down.**  
 **"It's okay. Now let's get out of here."**

 **When they got out, Sweetie hugged each pup and even gave Ryder a lick on the cheek. But before they could leave…**  
 **"HELP ME!" Everyone turned around, except Sweetie who was out of sight of everyone to see the pup-napper with Maya in his left hand and a knife in his right placed close to Maya's neck.**  
 **"Give me the royal pup or your friend is dead." He threatened. Azura felt fear rush through her body. The pup-napper was threatening to kill her son. The pup-napper slowly backed away to the dock and was just one step away from jumping into the water. But before anyone could react, a blur jumped on the pup-napper from the side and bit the hand holding the knife. Not being able to stand the pain, she let go of the knife and Maya before the figure pinned him to the ground. No one was aware that Maya fell into the water.**  
 **"Touch him again and I won't hesitate to bite off that member of yours." Sweetie growled, causing the man to shiver in fear. As soon as Sweetie got off him, he ran off. To everyone's surprise, Azura rushed over and hugged the royal pup.**  
 **"Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, but then, Sweetie's ears perked up upon hearing a call for help. She looked over her shoulder to see Maya in the water. She realized the water was so cold that Maya couldn't swim. She immediately let go of Azura, surprising the older dog, and grabbed the nearby jet-ski, which somehow had keys inside.**  
 **"I'm not done yet." She said before starting the engine and taking off on water and towards Maya, who was shivering in the water. He couldn't swim back to shore due to being so cold. But then, he noticed the jet-ski coming towards him. His eyes went wide upon seeing Sweetie on it. When she reached her, she held out her hand.**  
 **"Grab on, I'll take you to shore." She said. Maya didn't think twice, she grabbed the paw and Sweetie pulled her onto the jet-ski. As Maya held on to her, she twitched upon the cold feeling. She ignored it and drove to shore. Upon getting to shore, Azura rushed over and grabbed Maya from the jet-ski.**  
 **"Thank God, Maya! I thought you were going to drown!" She exclaimed as she hugged her, tears in her eyes.**  
 **"I thought the same thing." Maya replied. Then she felt the towel wrap around her. He turned his head around to see Sweetie near him.**  
 **"Thanks, Sweetie. You saved me." She replied.**  
 **"You're welcome. As Ryder would say, whenever you need a paw, just yelp for help." Sweetie replied with a smile before she felt herself get picked up. She looked up to see Ryder, and nuzzled him.**  
 **"That was really brave of you. If you would do that more often, we wouldn't have to keep stopping you. Now let's get back to the castle. The princess is worried sick about you."**  
 **Sweetie gasped upon hearing that. In all of this commotion, she completely forgot about her. She quickly jumped out of Ryder's arms and ran into the cruiser before shouting, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"**  
 **Ryder and the team were surprised to see her so happy all of a sudden, but entered and the Mission PAW cruiser took off. During the entire ride, Sweetie had a smile on her face, glad she did a good deed for once.**

 **When they arrived at the castle, Sweetie didn't wait for the others to come out. She rushed into the castle. Meanwhile, the princess was sadly looking at the picture of her and Sweetie hugging, and felt more tears running down her cheeks. The Earl was trying to comfort her, but no luck.**  
 **"I can't believe that Sweetie is gone." She sobbed.**  
 **"Ryder didn't say that, your Highness. They're doing everything they can to find her." The Earl said. Then he looked at the door and smiled.**  
 **"Look who has arrived."**  
 **The princess turned to the door and gasped. Right there at the doorway was her pup.**  
 **"SWEETIE!" She screamed happily as she ran towards her.**  
 **"PRINCESS!" Sweetie shouted as she did the same and jumped into her arms. The two hugged each other and cried tears of joy. Then, Ryder, the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the pups entered.**  
 **"I can't thank you enough, Ryder! You found my pup!" The princess exclaimed.**  
 **"It's not them you should thank, princess. It was Skye who saved me from getting raped by that man." Sweetie said.**  
 **Everyone turned to Skye, who blushed upon the praise from the royal pup. The princess put Sweetie down and walked over to Skye.**  
 **"Thank you, Skye. I don't know what would happen to Sweetie if it wasn't for you." She said as Sweetie walked over.**  
 **"Yeah, Skye. You're my hero." She said as she hugged the cockapoo while the princess stroke Skye's fur.**  
 **"Aww, you're welcome. Happy to help. Hey!" She giggled as she felt the hand going to her belly, causing her to fall on her back. The princess immediately gave her a belly rub.**  
 **"Hehehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehe!" As the princess stopped, Skye rolled over and stood back up. "But Sweetie is the hero as well. She saved Maya from drowning in the cold water."**  
 **The princess looked at her pup. "Really, Sweetie? You did that?" She asked.**  
 **This time, Sweetie blushed. "Y-yeah. I couldn't just leave him there. He could've drowned, or even caught a cold." She said.**  
 **Azura walked over to her. "I'll always be on your debt, Sweetie. If it wasn't for you, my daughter would've drowned."**  
 **Sweetie's eyes went wide. "What? Maya is your daughter?" Azura nodded. "Never would've thought."**  
 **That day, the pups played in the castle, even Sweetie, while the adults were chatting between themselves. After what happened, Sweetie promised to behave better and help out more in the future. She wasn't sure how or when, but eventually she would become a member of the PAW Patrol.**  
 **THE END**

 **A/N: As you can see, Sweetie is not a PAW Patrol pup... yet. But in one of the stories, she will be. Which one, you may ask? Well, try to guess. Anyway, see ya next time.**


End file.
